Vehicles currently may use navigation systems to display their present location on a map and to provide driving directions from one location to another. The driving directions may be provided immediately before initiating a trip, or several days prior to the planned trip. Internet mapping web sites may also be utilized in order to obtain a map of a specific location, or driving directions from one location to another. The Internet mapping web site may also be utilized in printing the driving directions so that they are used at a future time, whenever the trip takes place. Driving directions provided by a navigation system, or by an Internet mapping web site, may provide additional detail for the planned trip from one location to another. For example, a printout with turn-by-turn directions may be provided, pointing out a “fastest,” or a “shortest,” route. However, the driving directions are often times inaccurate or not optimal. A “fastest route” direction for travel between two locations provided by a navigation system, or by an Internet mapping web site, is not always the fastest.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.